Capturing media content refers to the process of digitally capturing and archiving the data of a lecture, a conference, seminar and the like.
Capturing media content consists of hardware and software components that work in synergy to record audio and visual components of the record. Examples of such components are a camera for capturing a video of the lecturer, screen capture and a screen capture unit for capturing the content of the screen during the lecture.
The data of the lecture is provided to the students typically via the internet for enabling the user to watch the lecture at any time.